Queen Heinderella
Queen Heinderella is the leader of the Madow. She is the one responsible for the theft of the film, and the ultimate boss of the game.' '''In all actuality, her name is '''Junko', and she is the wife of Jet and the mother of Joe and Jasmine. Background Junko was Jet Black's wife and is an award winning actress. She received great acclaim while alive through her roles as the heroine in Captain Blue's movies. However, her career eventually hit rock bottom, and she found it difficult to get back into the spotlight. One night, on the way to an audition, Junko was caught in a car crash and severely injured. Despite the hospital's best efforts, she died from her injuries. Involvement In Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble, she comes back to life for a single day and takes on the guise of Queen Heinderella, so she can see how strong her children have grown up to be. Upon her defeat, she reveals herself, and says goodbye to them for one last time. Strategy She will make two images of herself, then charge and will do a Staff Thrust three times in a row. When she dashes toward you the first time, jump into the air. She will try to dash toward you again when you hit the ground, but if you duck, she will miss with the second thrust. Jump again after ducking the second thrust, since she will try to dash at you again. Her other attacks include a ground spark where she will hit the ground with her staff, causing a shockwave of energy to move toward you - jump to avoid this. Her two-hit combo is basically the same as the last battle. The Staff Throw that she had the last battle is back and it is still as hard to avoid as it was then. Thankfully, you can use Slow now to dodge the staffs if they surround you. They might line up above you and try to fall on you. If they do, try to punch one back at Heinderella. Your main attack against Heinderella will be a normal Slow attack since she has no weakness. If you have Red Hot One Hundred (RHOH), then that will definitely help you quite a bit! Jasmine will be your biggest source of help in this battle. She will appear in the background, much like the Meta Ranger fight, and you can Slide the screen and Touch her for some Gourds (either Blue or Pink) or a Cheeseburger Meal. As you might have guessed, a Pink Gourd will take off quite a bit from Heinderella if you can manage to hit her with the Scratch part and the super punch while she is stunned. Once you have taken her life down by one bar, she will make four images of herself each time and she will constantly shoot energy balls at you. Keep moving and avoid the target that will constantly follow you to keep from getting hit. While avoiding the target, you will have to Slide the screen and Touch each image as you move below it. Wait for the bottom screen to scroll out so you can Touch her. The battle will continue as normal after all four of the images have been Touched. During the second and third part of this battle, she will try to trick you a bit by making two images as if she is about to do her Thrust Attack, but she will then do her two hit combo. Keep using Slow and RHOH or Slow punches to take down her life. Quotes *"Do you really think you can harm me, worm?" Gallery QueenHeinderella.png|Queen Heinderella Junko.png|Junko Junko3.jpg Junko VJRHR PSP.png|Junko as she appears on the character selection screen in the PSP Red Hot Rumble as an EX Color for Sprocket Trivia *Like the rest of her family, her name starts with a J. *She is the only member of her family that has black hair. *She claims that from heaven, she can see everything, and mentions that Joe has been dating other girls behind Silvia's back. See also * Jet Black * Viewtiful Joe * Jasmine * Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble External links * External link Category:Madow Category:Characters